


It’s a wet heat

by SneakySneaker



Category: Deltarune
Genre: F/M, Humiliation, Monster Heat, Name Calling, Spanking, This is a selfship but not with MY self
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneakySneaker/pseuds/SneakySneaker
Summary: A tumblr mutual was in need, so I helped her out~
Relationships: Rouxls/Ari, Self ship - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	It’s a wet heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arinaware](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Arinaware).



Rouxls seemed different today. Fidgety. _Twitchy._ He had been like that for a few days now, but he was definitely worse today, especially when he looked at you. He was distracted, and fought to maintain that distinguished aire he normally carried himself with. He had brought you down to patrol the dungeons with him, and he was just wrapping things up. You caught him staring at you in a way that you might describe as _hungry._ You liked it. His recent odd behavior had confused you at first, but you knew the look he was giving you now. It was the same way you looked at him, minus the demeaning kissy noises. He smiled, coming your way.

“Ah, finally come to return my advances, have you?” You flirted as he approached, setting down your game. He had been weirdly standoffish since this whole thing started, but that smile gave you a good feeling. He suddenly took your hand, examining the soft underside of your wrist and forearm.

“We shall be alone for a week or two, until it passes. Lancer art staying with friends, so we shan’t be interrupted.” He said, his voice low, dare you say a little husky. It made your heart flutter.

“So what you’re saying is you get to be _my_ daddy?”

“Ari… doth humans experience… _heat?”_ He breathed over your wrist, holding your gaze. There was an almost feral glint in his mismatched eyes. A very different part of your body was fluttering now.

“Not technically, but I can help.” You said softly, eyes shining excitedly.

“What can thoust do?” He asked, trailing kisses down your arm. You gently settled your legs on either side of him, pulling yourself as close as your petticoat would allow, feeling warm and happy as he held you there.

“ _I can ride your dick so hard it breaks every bone in that 27 inch waist.”_ You whispered, playing with his hair idly while he dug his nails into your back and sides, frisson overtaking him.

“ _Fucketh OFF._ ” He growled, opening a beam and falling into it.

You came out on the other side, landing softly on his bed, immediately pinned with his hands quickly feeling up under your skirt. He rubbed and pinched gently, his thin fingers dancing over your skin, sending a shiver up your spine. He felt a fabric edge and pulled, but nothing happened. He hadn’t expected so much fluff to be under there, and so decided to get a better look. You gasped gently as the front of your skirt was carelessly flipped up and he disappeared. He left a flurry of kisses and bite marks in his wake, all the way up until he reached your lace trimmed panties. 

“ _Ari._ ” 

“Yes?”

“ _Tis humid inst here, Ari.”_ He teased. You squeezed your legs together in protest. He gave a low chuckle and your back arched, feeling him press dangerous kisses to your hot skin. He nibbled gently, finally claiming enough material to pull the damp undergarment away as he backed out of your layered skirt. He looked you dead in the eyes as he tongued the fabric, giving a satisfied hum.

“Thoust dainty harlot.” He purred, turning his head quickly, flinging them away. He pulled you close, one hand going up your skirt again to knead at your ass, the other working to open up your bodice. Your top was pulled off in an instant, leaving a chill on your skin. Rouxls looked you over and licked his lips, a bit hazy with lust. You returned his desire, pulling him into a rough kiss, nearly bumping teeth. He pulled his hands up your side and took as much of your chest as he could squeeze, rolling his hand gently. You could taste yourself on his tongue, and suddenly got embarrassed, backing off a little.

“Care thee not for thine own nectar?” He asked, looming over you. You blushed, and he ghosted his fingertips down the side of your neck. “Thou hast made so _much_ , though. I fear mine clothes shan’t ever cometh clean.” He tutted, his hand leaving your skirt to reveal he was indeed slick down to his wrist, the rich fabric darkened and shining. “ _I hath barely even touched thee, little whore.”_ He growled, making it worse. A soft little whimper escaped your bitten lips, prompting something fierce to light up his eyes. A shiver ran through him and he lifted you up, gathering as much skirt and fluff as he could, leaving you fully exposed. 

“I shan’t have thee staineth thine dress with thoust uncontainable juices, sloppy tart.” He scolded, pushing you down against the bed. You were nothing against him in that moment, a helpless doll in his hands, and it was everything you wanted. He straddled your hips now, quickly unhooking the cords of his coat and tossing it aside, along with his stained gloves. Admittedly, you couldn't see much over your upturned skirt, but that just made it more exciting, didn't it? 

You loved how he looked in his uniform, but this really could have been going _so much faster_ if he were just a little less formal all the damn time.

“What are you doing down there?” You asked, trying to follow his movements in your mind.

“Ha! Impatient strumpet that thou art. _I_ am not mineself because biology hath betrayedst me, _dearest tramp_ , but what excuse hath thee?” He asked, peering at you over your skirt as he parted your legs. “Wherefore art thou so desperate, hm? Thour inescapable thirst for my decadence art scarecly more than a testament to thine lecherous nature.” He drolled on, disappearing from your view for a moment. You heard a clack as his belt hit the floor, and your heart raced. “Thou art a liar, above all else.”

“What?” You asked breathily.

“Thou hast promised, in thour own words I believeth, to _ride thine dick so hard, twould breaketh every bone in yon 27 inch waiste?”_ He scoffed, pulling your wet skin against his cool body. “But how doth one ride _anything_ when thou art on thy back like the darling little _slut_ thy be?” He growled, leaning over you and touching your face gently. You gasped, eyes full of stars, when you felt him circling your hot skin, coating you in his special slick. 

He had told you that it acted as a sort of aphrodisiac in some species, and that alone was exciting on an average day, but the heat made it _extremely_ potent. What little bit he had applied to just the _outside_ of your skin had you rocketing towards climax already. You were eager and a little nervous to get him inside, letting a little whine escape. Rouxls gave a little jerk, encouraged by your noises, curling around to fully cover your tingling skin. 

“Look at thou, dripping wet, _aching_ for my serpentine greatness.” He taunted, flicking at your entry playfully. “ _God, Ari,_ ” he sighed, “Just listen to thou, tis _embarrassing!_ Shut thine eyes.” He ordered. You closed them, shuddering as he started flicking harder, peeking just inside you. “What am I doing, hm? Amst I shaking a water balloon? Splashing in the tub? Where art my pool toys, Ari?” He jeered, rocking impatiently as he flicked faster. “Nay, tis only thine drenched _slut hole._ ” He was beginning to waver, leaning down to nip at your throat. You wrapped your arms around him, holding tight as he continued to writhe against you, stalling. 

“Please…?” You asked weakly, flushed and needy. You felt him shiver on top of you, and he reached up to hold your face tenderly as he finally slipped inside.

Immediately, he made a deep and satisfied little noise, pushing you down. For you, it was near overwhelming; spots flooded your vision and you arched your back sharply as you grabbed at him for stability. Already you were on the edge, he had you so weak. He rested his head on your shoulder as he twisted deeper inside, coating you with his delicious slick. He reached as far as he could, coiling back and around himself when he could push no further, pulsing against your warmth. You reached your first peak, unable to make a sound as the wave crashed down, left only to wrack and grip him tightly. Rouxls pulled back a little, losing reach but gaining thickness, as a soft growl murmured around your collarbone. 

“Already? Thou art a hungry little slut.” He chuckled, pinching at your thigh. A hot wave came over him and he sat up, holding your hips in place. 

Rouxls was more than generous when he was at his full swell; thick with a gentle curve, and soft flukes that provided you with a _beautiful_ tactile experience. Those delicate ridges and crests pushed back against you as your body squeezed him for everything he was worth. His slick was intoxicating, and every detail felt like a dream as he moved within you, dispersing the stimulant with every powerful thrust. He pushed into you a little faster, his condition getting the better of him, and you returned each bounce with a hungry moan. Without warning, he brought a flat slap across your unprotected backside, reveling in how you cried out.

“ _Good_ **_god,_ ** Ari… I felt thine entire body ripple around me! _Juicy_ little tart, thoust be. I knowest not if mine slick art even _reaching_ thee, thine exuberance doth coat me so densely!” He purred, reaching down to where your bodies met. He gave a lighter spank, digging his nails in a bit as he dragged his hand to the saturated area. He tutted softly, showing you how unapologetically wet his nimble fingers were, your own lubricant shining between them like a nectar and seeping from under his well-kept nails as gravity took. “And this was just thine _outer_ lips. I shall look as a raisin when I pulleth out.” He reminded, touching a sticky fingertip to your mouth. He pulled down from there, wiping off each digit while leaving a shiny trail down your body, ending in a spiral around one very perky nipple, before licking what was left from his fingers. He smiled, brushing some hair from your warm face. 

The corner of his smile pulled and twitched a little, another wave washing over him. He hummed a sigh, closing his eyes for a moment before he took your sticky breast into his mouth, his tongue tracing perfectly where he had encircled the nipple. A hot wave fell over you like a blanket, and you held him as he started moving again, his form sliding against your eager walls. He kept teasing the sensitive nub, flicking with his tongue and sucking gently (and not so gently, to your delight.) He followed his trail up to your collarbone, leaving little red marks and bites there as well. He gave your neck special attention, lingering far after he had licked it clean. He seemed to like feeling your pulse race against his tongue as he pushed deeper into you.

“How doth such a sweet song come from such a filthy little mongrel?” He purred, relishing in the tones you produced when he twisted a certain way. You were lost in a decadent fog. His voice felt distant from where you were, much farther than your imminent release. You felt his teeth threaten the side of your neck and you fell over your second edge, rolling against him, each breath a shaky, high pitched moan. Rouxls held to you tightly, slightly drunk within his haze and delirious with pleasure as you conformed to his every ridge and fluke as your body clenched and pulled him in. He pushed against you with sudden urgency, forcing you into the mattress as he thrust hastily. The deeper he went, the less control you had, your moans turning raw and unfamiliar to you. His embrace tightened as he hit harder, desperate to reach his own peak. 

Rouxls has begun to make soft noises with each impact, starting to unravel. He could feel he was _so very_ close, and he needed that bliss immediately. The closer he got, the less he cared to stifle his sounds, huffs and positive grunts meeting your sweet moans and whines.

“Thou must be proud of thine self, sultry little vixen, reducing mineself to this shameful display.” He growled, taking a fistful of your dark hair. His breaths were falling ragged, and _yet another_ peak was creeping up on you. You had never been so dizzy with pleasure, aching so badly for more while also aching with pressing overstimulation. This was beautiful torture, an exquisite pain, and you absolutely never wanted it to stop. 

Rouxls was nearing his wit’s end, feeling constantly like he was always just a moment away from release, but the moment never came. He pressed kisses to your neck and throat before licking off the rest of the trail he had left. He reached your soft lips, taking them and moving between them just as quickly. Your taste was still on his tongue, but you didn’t care so much anymore, you just wanted the tongue. Tears pricked at the corners of your eyes as a third climax washed over you, the kiss turning aggressive. 

“Ari, **_FUCKST!”_ **Your name tasted as sweet on his lips as it sounded to your ears. He was coming undone right then, holding you tight enough to bruise, until finally, it was too much. He turned you over, pushing your face into some pillows while slipping his thin fingers into your mouth and leaned over your back, twisting inside you. Rouxls came, hard and fast, startling you a little with the quantity and force behind it.

“ **_FUCKING- CHEAP HARLOT! Thoust little slut! Thoust strumpet, whore!_ ** _Wringst it dry thou wretched_ **_minx!_ ** _God!_ **_DAMMIT_ ** _ARI!”_ Each impassioned shout was punctuated with a hard, flat handed spank, the sting jolting through your body as it accepted every hot drop. 

Your body, exhausted by this point, tingled all over. Between the rough spanking, the stimulant, and Rouxls just going _all the fuck out_ , you felt like the personification of tv static. You were riding out the last of your raucous orgasms, rocking gently against him while your reflexive clenching eased off, when Rouxls whined a little. He turned you over again, and quickly felt his way back under the skirt, grabbing your thigh as he kissed you, a sense of urgency growing. He was whining into your mouth now, teetering on his unanticipated second edge. He was back up to pace in no time, like nothing had happened. You ached, but it still felt good as you bounced on his lap. His shaky hand left your battered thigh and unzipped your skirt, adding it to the careless pile of clothes on the floor. He picked you up by the back of your legs and helped you slide up and down his full swell, knowing how tired you must have been. Stifled moans started to infiltrate his kisses, rolling onto your tongue sweetly, until falling into low, gratified hums as he came again, still pushing into you, unfazed. 

You shuffled for a moment, uncertain yet not bothered enough by how full you already were to break the kiss. His first climax was unusually heavy as it was, but the second one was more like what you were used to. The sheets were drenched anyway, and it wasn’t as though you could do anything to staunch the flow dribbling out of you, so you didn’t worry about it. This was your first heat with Rouxls, and you hoped you took good care of him, but were sad to see it end for the day.

“Thank thou, Ari, mine pet…” He said weakly, clearly exhausted. You smiled and pressed a soft kiss to the place his nose would have been. About an hour had passed, but neither of you knew how to get you a towel to clean up with. The consensus was dangerously close to you doing a handstand and hoping muscle control would save you from waterboarding yourself. In the meantime, you were happy to be on Rouxls’ chest, held tenderly and just being. Nudity was a bonus, but it didn’t matter. He pet your hair and made you feel safe. He loved you, and the warmth that this knowledge put in your heart was the most important heat.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to include a little PS where some ruddin found her Switch and were having a confused argument on whether or not the villager was a rabbick or a snake, as the speech bubble implied, but by the time I got to the end it felt like it would take up too much space =w=“


End file.
